The goal of this project is to collect baseline data on cancer risk factors among Native American youth to inform the development of an intervention that increases knowledge, modifies attitudes, and changes behaviors related to the cancer risk factors of poor diet, recreational tobacco use, and limited physical activity. We will test the intervention with urban Native American youth in New York State using a three-week long, four-days per week day camp format. The project has three aims:1) to collect data on risk factors for cancer in a Northeastern Native American population; 2) to develop a culturally-based prevention curriculum for urban Native American youth; and, 3) to pilot test the curriculum. The "Healthy Living in Two Worlds" curriculum to be developed in this project will promote wellness and reduce behaviors that put Native American youth at risk for cancer in later life. The curriculum emphasizes family involvement and is grounded in a recognition that contemporary urban Native youth reside within a multicultural context or "Two Worlds."